


Sparks

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Elsa falls hard for a phantom on horseback. Elsa belongs to twracehorse on tumblr.





	Sparks

Sometimes, Elsa’s friends teased her about having a crush on a Halloween phantom. No matter how many times she insisted that it wasn’t a crush, that he loved her too, they never believed her. After all, it wasn’t like Galloper could say the words. But sometimes, words didn’t need to be said. Telling someone you loved them could be as simple as leaving them an amulet and a t-shirt, or sparing them when they attacked everyone else. Or rescuing them.

Quite a few times, Elsa had been out searching for her headless crush, but she’d never been able to find him. He kept to forests, but there was no schedule. At least, there was no schedule until some other people figured it out. Once they did, they started following him around.

But before the schedule had been figured out, when she’d been searching either alone or with a group of friends, Elsa had gotten quite lost in the frozen Icenwood of Dino Valley, up where the mist was thickest and pressed in closest. She’d shivered as she’d steered Rebel around the trees, hoping that he could protect her from the cold, at least.

But then, Rebel’s hoof had suddenly slipped on some ice, and they’d both gone down, Elsa crying out in alarm before giving a groan of pain as she sat up. Her legs were trembling too much to stand, though.

A very familiar snarl had sounded from somewhere closeby, and the woods had instantly been illuminated by the flaming hooves of a large, Shire-like creature. Elsa had frozen, her heart pounding. So he was here after all, or at least, he was here for this hour.

The headless horseman had ridden around the forest a few times, the green flame he held in his hand burning, possibly looking for his next victim or maybe just going out for a late night ride. Rebel had nickered in alarm, head jerking up, and had scrambled to his hooves, limping away. Later, Elsa would remember praying to Aideen that Rebel hadn’t been too badly injured, but in that moment, her heart pounded in both fear and excitement. He was here.

And then, at last, he’d spotted her, possibly using his horse’s eyes to see. He’d ridden over to her, going at an unusual canter, and had dismounted (floating down, as per usual) once he’d reached her. He’d held out a hand, and Elsa had just looked at it in confusion. He’d shrugged, then bent down and picked her up. Elsa had yelped and clung onto him, wondering if he could feel her pounding heart, while Galloper carried her like it was nothing.

Galloper had set Elsa behind him on his horse before floating back into his saddle and taking the reins with one hand, holding the other hand up and ingiting the green flame that he used as a sort of lantern.

And then, Galloper had ridden Elsa back to her home stable, Rebel limping along behind them. The whole way, Elsa had kept looking back to make sure that Rebel was okay and still following, while her arms had been wrapped tightly around the phantom that she sat behind. She remembered how strangely warm he’d been, almost like fire.

“Thank you,” Elsa had said as soon as she’d shakily dismounted. The warmer climate her made her ankle throb with pain, but she was still able to stand, leaning on Rebel who stayed put despite his own injury. “That’s a really beautiful horse, by the way.” Galloper had turned his upper body to face her, and had given a bow while his horse had nuzzled Elsa’s hand.

Every night for the remainder of Halloween, Elsa had followed the crowds, looking for her headless horseman, and, though the horseman still teleported everyone else back home, he’d let Elsa stay, so that often it was just the two of them riding around in the end, close together like any other couple. Only Elsa’s boyfriend was very much dead and not handsome in the traditional sense. She also couldn’t kiss him, and he couldn’t talk to her, but that was okay. It was enough just to be near him.

When Halloween ended, Elsa stayed with Galloper until the last decorations had been taken down. Then, he’d turned and bowed to her before rearing his horse up and giving her one last wave. Elsa had seen him disappear in the direction of the Mountains of Jor, and had felt heartbroken but contented herself with the knowledge that he’d be back next year.

The next morning, Elsa had walked out of her stable and had immediately stopped, staring in surprise at the horse standing in the courtyard and frightening everyone. He was a large one, his fur inky black and his mane waving in a non-existent breeze, like seaweed under water. But his mane, tail, and fetlocks were all blue.

“Who are you?” Elsa had asked, surprised and delighted at the sight of him. The horse had lowered his head to nuzzle her hand, and Elsa had giggled but pulled her hand away in confusion. There was something in it. A medallion. She’d smiled at it, then grinned as she’d put it around her neck. This horse was a gift, it seemed, from the man of her dreams. People got their significant other horses all the time, she knew that for a fact.

The year had passed much faster with Sparky (as Elsa had named him) keeping her company and serving as a reminder of her boyfriend. And then, at last, Elsa woke up on October 25th with a big smile on her face to the sight of various Halloween decorations being put up all over Jorvik. It seemed to take forever for night to fall, but when it did, Elsa raced off on Sparks, looking for the one she loved.

Elsa searched every forest, staying there for hours at a time and even recruiting her friends to check in with her from the other spots that he’d frequented. But he didn’t show up. Elsa’s heart sank more with every passing hour, and she began to feel quite ridiculous with her big black and blue Jorvik Wild, all dressed up and nowhere to go. Nobody to see the magnificent beast that Sparks had become.

Now, Elsa sat on Sparks in the middle of Goldenleaf Forest, eyes closed and head lowered, feeling as though she’d been stood up.

And then she heard it. That distinctive snarling and screeching that never failed to make her heart skip a beat, no matter how many times she heard it. Elsa looked up with a gasp and quickly turned Sparks around, looking for the source of the noise. Nothing. Until there was the crunch of a leaf being stepped on behind her. Elsa turned around again, and laughed in delight as she beheld his visage. There he was, as handsome and creepy as ever, sitting atop his own Jorvik Wild. Elsa couldn’t stop grinning.

“There you are,” said Elsa, giddy with excitement. “I got your present, he’s lovely.” Galloper bowed, which Elsa now understood was his version of a nod since he couldn’t exactly do that particular gesture. “I almost thought you weren’t coming.”

As if to apologise, Galloper flew off of his horse and landed on the ground, gesturing for Elsa to come and stand with him. When she did, he twisted his upper body oddly, and Elsa realised that he was trying to kiss her. She laughed, blushing.

“Here,” said Elsa, and took one of his hands in hers. She pressed the back of his hand to her lips, and smiled when Galloper just stood there. He made some strange gestures when his mind (wherever that was) started functioining again, until he finally pressed his fingers to his horse’s mouth and then held them in front of Elsa’s lips. “No. I love you but I’m not kissing your horse.” He made some angry gestures, to which Elsa laughed again. “I don’t care if he’s your eyes, he can’t be your lips. I draw the line there.” He folded his arms in front of his chest, turning away from her. Elsa sighed, picking his hand up and pursing her lips against the fingers. “There, happy?” He hugged her, and Elsa smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

Sparks stepped close to Galloper, nudging him, and Galloper turned away to shoo him away in irritation. But, when his horse looked at Sparks, he figured out who it was and let the horse nuzzle his hand. Satisfied that this person wasn’t a threat to his rider, Sparks allowed Galloper to pet him, stroking his neck and the mane that still moved even when he was in his city colours. Elsa couldn’t stop grinning, and she didn’t even care that her cheeks were probably bright red. She’d waited all year for this, so she didn’t care how ridiculous she looked.


End file.
